The Real Me
by BeniKaze
Summary: What if Natsu was stronger that he let on, but not consciously. What if one day he shows his true nature in the guilds time of need. The real Natsu is back and ready to shake things up Fairy Tail style! Natsu x Juvia x Mira. Maybe third so review your idea for a third person.


**Yes it has been some time since I have been posting anything. I felt the need to do this first then work on The Next Legend. I am already over 16000 words into the new chapter and I will finish soon. Now enough of this stupid talking get on with my second try at a Fairy Tail story.**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

_'Naruto'__-_thoughts of humans and demons in human form

"Naruto"-demon/sentient talking in demon form

'_Naruto'_-demon/sentient thinking in demon form

"_**Naruto"**__-_anyone speaking through mental link

After finally defeating Grimoire Heart the few that fought were stuck on Tenrou Island. They did not mind it much as most were injured and just resting. Then the peaceful nature was disturbed by an earth shaking roar. All members looked up to see the one being feared by even the dragons, Acnologia the apocalypse dragon of legend.

"Everyone get behind me! I will hold it off as long as possible, just go!" yelled Makarov as he used his titan magic to grow to the size of the dragon and faced it head on. The dragon charged but Makarov held strong as the beast pushed with all its might.

Everyone started to run except Natsu who was laying the ground clutching his head in pain. Everything was flowing back into him, his memories, and his powers. Natsu had to thank the dragon a bit for breaking that seal on him.

Acnologia sensed energy of someone he hadn't sensed in over seventeen years. The dragon backed up, confusing Makarov, and looked down towards the ground. Makarov followed the dragon's line of sight to see the dragon staring at Natsu who was just getting back up.

"Get…Away…from…here" spoke Natsu as he looked towards the dragon of apocalypse. Natsu's eyes had changed, his pupils were slit's like a dragon and the color was pure white, just like Acnologia's.

"I..said LEAVE" shouted Natsu as his fists lit up in black and purple flame like energy. From her perch on a tree limb Mavis smiled _'So he finally broke the seal. Took him long enough to do so but will it allow him to win this fight.'_

Natsu ran at the dragon, who was still shocked at what happened. He got close the dragon then a magic seal appeared in front of his fist before he punched the dragon.

Natsu shouted **"Apocalypse Dragons Annihilation fist!" **The fist connected with the dragons jaw and once it did a huge explosion came out of it. Sending the dragon flying into the air while Natsu stood tall where he delivered the devastating punch to the great dragon.

"Mavis prepare Fairy sphere while I distract Acnologia" said Natsu before walking forward.

"Natsu, what happened to you!? How do you expect to fight against the strongest dragon in existence?!" yelled/asked Erza.

Natsu chuckled as he walked forward "What you see now is the real me, Erza. I have been sealed away since I was a child after I finished my dragon slayer training. Now let me handle him, after all he is my _tou-san_."

Erza, along with the rest of the guild present could only watch in shock as Natsu walked forward. None of the S-class mages wanted to admit it but that attack Natsu used was defiantly in the ball park of S-rank. If just that one attack could do that what else could Natsu do to this legendary dragon.

Natsu looked up at the dragon above him "You know when I left to find Igneel I had some time to study a bit about other magic. Since a mage can only focus on one regular magic I decided to learn a small bit of two different magic's. They are nowhere near perfect nor will they ever be but they work just fine for me."

As soon as Natsu finished talking he disappeared in a blur then reappeared in front of Acnologia, both floating in air.

"What magic do you use Natsu?" asked Acnologia.

"Wind magic and one other" said Natsu before rearing his fist back. He sent out a punch into the air before a medium sized, tan colored magic seal appeared in front of his fist.

"**Explosion fist" **said Natsu before an explosion happened, creating a large dust cloud around the dragon. _'Since it made no contact all it did was blind the dragon for a bit. This gives me time to charge up and us that spell' _thought Natsu before he flew back a few hundred feet.

As the dust cleared Acnologia could see Natsu completely surrounded in fire, creating a small tornado of pure fire. Then it died down and all of the flames focused into Natsu's right hand, the flames being so hot and condensed had turned white in color.

Natsu held his hand above his head before a large magical seal easily the size of abyss break formed over it.

Then Natsu spoke **"Rise Phoenix Queen" **and then something similar to a beak appeared out of the seal. Slowly a large bird made its way out of the seal and flew about Natsu.

"This is the phoenix queen, Hitome. The Phoenix's have been said to rival dragons in terms of power. So let's test that" said Natsu as the phoenix let out a screech and charged the dragon. Acnologia had fought many beings of all shapes and sized however he had never fought a phoenix, and the queen at that. He would never admit it but this woman had his respect as they fought the phoenix held her own.

The large bird flew to the side to evade a black beam of energy before charging the dragon again. As she got close Hitome used her claws to grab on to the dragon and dealt a hard jab at the dragon's head with her beak. Knowing her claws wouldn't hold she back up next to Natsu who had watched the battle.

"You may leave Hitome, you did amazing. I just needed him weakened a bit and you did just that and more." Hitome nodded her head before wrapping herself in her wings then vanished in a flash of light.

"Now let's try something out before I use my last move" said Natsu as magic energy gathered around him. Everyone, including Acnologia watched in awe as black and red flames formed around his body before lighting started to course around the flames.

Natsu held out his right arm and a seal appeared, one third black, one third red and one third yellow.

"**Tri-dragon devastation beam" **said Natsu before a red and black beam covered in lightning shot out at Acnologia. Getting over its shock the dragon quickly fired a beam of energy out of its mouth but with no time to prepare the beams hit close to Acnologia, creating a large explosion.

Acnologia growled loudly as he tried to stay flying. He knew that his wing was severely injured in the fight with the phoenix and now his whole body suffered from paralysis and burns. Once the dust cleared he saw Natsu disappear then reappear in front of him and before he could react he felt the boy punch his jaw, with only pure strength it still hurt him in his weakened state.

The mighty dragon growled before using its head to swing around at the child sending him flying towards the island below. Natsu fell to the ground and went through three full grown trees before he was stopped by Laxus and Juvia.

Natsu looked up and smiled at them "Thanks guys."

Laxus chuckled a bit "We should be thanking you Natsu. You just took on the dragon of apocalypse and did pretty damn well."

Juvia sniffled a bit as tears formed in her eyes "I-is it r-really you?"

Natsu smiled at her "Yes Ju-chan, it's the real me." Juvia had never been happier, even with the dragon of apocalypse hovering above them. She remembered Natsu as a child and he was the one who saved her from some bullies and took care of her for a few weeks. Then he said something about having to be sealed and that he would come back later in the future.

Juvia joined Phantom to give her purpose and to find Natsu again. She found him but knew instantly that he was sealed and that he wouldn't remember her. Juvia decided to follow Gray and make it seem like she was in love with him so no one would grow suspicious of why she stayed so close to Natsu. Now the kid who saved her so long ago was back and this time he wasn't leaving.

Natsu gave her a quick hug before standing up on shaky legs, using Laxus and Juvia for support.

"You have done enough Natsu, we can take it from here" said Gildarts, still smiling from seeing the boy back to normal. He knew during the S class exam he was holding back but not by choice. He just saw the boy take on the dragon of legend and did one hell of a number on it.

"No I'm not fighting anymore, I used up everything just now on that attack."

"What attack?" asked Makarov.

Natsu smirked "Tou-san! I am surprised you don't remember one of the most devastating moves you taught me." Acnologia was confused before he realized what Natsu had done. The last punch he delivered was one of the moves he told the boy to use as a last resort in any fight.

Acnologia smiled at the boy "Good job, Natsu. You have finally given me the most injuries I have ever sustained in any fight and I applaud you. I hope to see you soon boy. But be warned the next time I do it won't be me you see."

Natsu nodded his head before turning to Mavis "Activate it." Mavis nodded her head before a sphere started to form but as it closed up at the top Natsu smirked again.

"**Apocalypse trigger" **said Natsu and a large seal appeared on the side of Acnologia's jaw before a huge explosion shook everything, even the ground underwater. That was the last thing the group of Fairy Tail mages saw before everything went black.

**Well there you have it guys and girls. My new fairy tail story and I hope this goes better than the other one I made. That one was horrible and even I have to admit it, I felt bad after posting it. Now this story is something I meant to make for a while now I just have been having bad writers block. I have multiple stories to focus on so I will update rarely with this one. Either way I hope you all enjoyed this and sorry for such a short chapter. Leave a review and tell me how it was and what needs to be fixed. No flames please just constructive critisizim. This will be a Natsu x Juvia x Mira paring. I might add one more person so review and I might decided to add her.**


End file.
